In recent years, various wireless communication technologies have been developed with the development of telecommunication technologies. Among them, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is a technology that can access the Internet wirelessly at home or a company, or in a specific service providing area by using portable terminals including a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a portable multimedia player (PMP), and the like based on a radio frequency technology.
After Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802 which is a standardization organization of the WLAN technology was founded in February 1980, a lot of standardization works have been carried out. After an initial WLAN technology supported a speed of 1 to 2 Mbps through frequency hopping, band spreading, infrared communication, and the like by using a frequency at 2.4 GHz via IEEE 802.11, the WLAN technology can have supported a maximum speed of 54 Mbps by adopting orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) in recent years. Besides, in the IEEE 802.11, standards for various technologies including improvement of quality for service (QoS), access point protocol compatibility, security enhancement, radio resource measurement, a wireless access vehicular environment, fast roaming, a mesh network, interworking with an external network, wireless network management, and the like have been under commercialization or development. One of primary technologies in a communication technology using a radio resource, such as the IEEE 802.11 is a technology that corrects an error.
Forward error correction (FEC) is used as a channel coding method for correcting a bit-unit error which may occur while a signal passes through a channel. However, an error which cannot be corrected may remain in spite of correcting the error by using the FEC. Cyclic redundancy check (CRC) may be used to notify whether the error which cannot be corrected remains. Remnant bits called a frame check sequence (FCS) need to be sent from a transmitter to a receiver in order to use the CRC. It may be judged whether the error which cannot be corrected remains in data received based on the received FCS bit in the receiver.